letters to my love
by ImATopMagicianFromWonderland
Summary: how one, small, neat, and utterly normal looking letter changed adrien's life forever ( ) i've been told this fic is a punch in the face with feels, so i suppose that's my warning [bringing this story over from wattpad]
1. the first

Adrien groaned as the letters fell out of his locker to his feet, once again, for the fourth time this week. "...that's a bigger pile than yesterday..." he whined, crouching down and started to pick them up and place them in his bag. Nino whistled, shaking his head at the sight and stared to help him. "I don't even get to read through all of them, they're just so many!"

"Then just read one, dude," Nino suggested, looking around, "I'll even choose it for you."

"But that doesn't make it fair to the other girls..." Adrien countered, but he still held a defeated look.

"And it's not fair that you have the pressure to read all of these," Nino rebounded with a pointed look before his eyes landed on a letter. He blinked, smiling coyly before reaching for it. "I choose this one!" It was a light pink envelope, the flap being held down by a ladybug sticker, rather than a heart like the other letters.

Adrien stared at it for a few seconds, tilting his head, "That...night actually be the most normal looking letter I've ever seen."

"Just read it when you get home," Nino shrugged, and Adrien just sighed, tucking the letter in a different pocket, going along with it.

What was the harm of reading a single letter?

* * *

 _Hello, Adrien! How was your day?_

 _Wait, don't bother answering that, I don't expect an answer._

 _My day was HORRIBLE, completely unlucky! Well, I'm always unlucky, but today has topped all other days so far. This morning, I managed to tip over a cupcake, which bumped into a fruit, then the fruit rolled across the counter, knocked over over the milk and spilled on me! I didn't really mind since I was still in my pj's but still._

 _My parents laughed at me._

 _Oh, and then Chloe decided it was a good idea to throw my project in the trash because it was 'in the way' even though it was in the corner of the classroom with all the other projects. The teacher gave me an extension, but I still have a right to be upset._

 _Ah, well, in all honesty, I just wanted to let you know I love you. While other girls like you for your father, for your fortune and fame, for your looks, I like something else._

 _But I won't tell you just yet._

 _Where's the air of mystery if I tell you everything right off the bat?_

 _I don't care if you don't read this, I already feel accomplished by finally giving you a letter, though not directly, it's progress! I even stuck a sticky-note to remind me to actually sign my name._

 _But I don't want you to know who I am._

 _So I'll just use an alias. This stationary is ladybug themed, and I love ladybugs, and they're lucky!_

 _Unlike me..._

 _So, I'll talk to you in the next letter._

 _From your secret admirer,_  
 _Ladybug_

* * *

He blinked, letting out a little laugh at the bizarre letter.

It was strange, this letter.

While other letters that he has read before contained nothing but confessions, it was like a small ray of sunshine in the cloudy sky of letters of false love and desperation.

It was normal. Weird, and amusing, but _normal._

While the rest of the other letters had been skimmed through and thrown away (it was always from the same girls, sometimes more than one from the same person...), though he did feel bad for doing so, he can't just keep all the letters he's ever been given.

But this letter was nice, refreshing, _curious_.

Unlike other girls, she didn't want him to know who she was. She just wanted to let him know, and not expect anything out of it. She just wants him _to know_.

He gently folded the letter back up, and placed it in its spot from the envelope, and opened a desk drawer and placed it inside.

A part of him respected her wishes, this was different, and nice sort of different. But the other part of him _wants to know who she is._

✉️


	2. the second

_Hello again Adrien!_

 _I noticed you were happier today, more...up-beat. Not sure if that's the word I'm looking for but I'll stick with it. I mean, you had a skip in your step, and you were smiling a lot. Did something good happen?_

 _I know you're lonely. You can fool everyone but me._

 _And Nino, he knows too, he tries his best to cheer you up and be there with you. He really loves you. As a friend of course._

 _Actually, he probably sees you as his brother._

 _Well, anyways, I know that your father probably hasn't gotten to spend much time with you, and your always busy with your photo shoots._

 _Maybe I should get off this topic._

 _Actually, I don't know what to talk about. Nothing much happened today, and for once Chloe didn't bother me._

 _Well, she was too busy clinging to your arm..._

 _You know, it's supposed to rain tomorrow. I love the rain. Because it was on a rainy day when I met and fell in love with you._

 _I think I'll stop here for today._

 _Have a nice day Adrien._

 _Love,_  
 _Ladybug_

* * *

Adrien let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He met her on a rainy day? So that means he knows who she is, right? He rakes his brain for any memories that consisted of meeting a girl in the rain.

Nothing.

He groaned, leaning back on his couch, closing his eyes, but his hand still holding on to the letter gently.


	3. the third

_Hello, Adrien!_

 _I really love rainy days._

 _I can see you right now as I'm writing this, actually, which puts my good mood in a fantastic mood._

 _Yes, yes, I can see you. We're in the library, you're talking to Nino about...ladybugs? About a girl's letters you've been reading who always signs Ladybug instead of their name._

 _Wait._

 _WAIT._

 _THAT'S ME._

 _YOU READ MY LETTERS?_

 _YOU READ MY LETTERS._

 _It's a rainy day, I'm near you, and I find out you actually read my letters._

 _That's luck I've never had before._

 _You have undoubtedly made this the best day of my life._

 _Forever and always yours,_  
 _Ladybug_

* * *

"She knows," he squeaked, face flushing. He didn't know whether from embarrassment or from the fact that she was _so close to him and he didn't know_.

There was plenty of people in the library that day, some reading, some writing, and others doing a mix of both for assignments. But he didn't see anyone with a ladybug stationary, which he knew she owned from the first letter, he would have known.

But he wasn't paying attention. Obviously since she was so close as to hear his conversation with Nino about her and yet he didn't even realize how close she actually was.

He groaned, putting his head in his hands, blushing madly without knowing why he was feeling this way.


	4. the fourth

"Happy birthday, Adrien!" Chloe purred, clinging to his arm and trying to kiss him but only managed to kiss his cheek as he turned his head away. She pouted but smiled, fake sweetness that he was used to seeing on a daily basis."Did you get my present? I had it delivered just for you."

"Uh, no," he pried her off and took a step away from her. She huffed, obviously upset."I'm sure it'll be in my room if you delivered it, I'll check when I get home. Thanks Chloe." He walked away before she could say anything and to Nino who was waiting.

"So what did the she-devil say this time?" He joked, making Adrien crack a smile. Nino held out a small box, smiling, "Happy birthday, dude."

"Thanks, Nino," he smiled, placing the present in his bag.

"Get out of the way, dorks!" Chloe's screech made them stop and turn around, quicker than the other students, seeing a girl with midnight blue hair being pushed to ground, Alya, he recognized as Nino's friend (and crush), helping the girl back up as soon as the shock was wiped from her face.

Alya glared at Chloe, "We weren't in your way in the first place, you shoved Marinette down and putting the blame on us!"

Adrien raised a brow, it sounds like something Chloe would do, and he witnessed it. His eyes trailed down to the girl with her hair in two, low pigtails. She was picking her stuff quickly, eyes downcast so he couldn't see their color, and stood up, pulling on Alya's sleeve, motioning that they should go.

"Don't lie! I would _never_ do that, how _dare_ you accuse me, loser!" Chloe sneered, crossing her arms.

Marinette snapped her head towards Chloe, narrowing her eyes. She stood in front of Alya and pointed a finger at Chloe, "Now, I can handle you shoving me and your jabbing insults, but you have no right to call my best friend a liar when she's obviously telling the truth. _You're_ the liar, Chloe!"

Chloe was livid but soon smirked, "There's no proof, I'm going to tell the principal that you're accusing _me_."

"I'm sure-"

"Someone saw?" Chloe laughed, " _Nobody_ saw _anything_."

"I did," he spoke before he even realized, loud enough for the everyone (they had drawn a crowd of students, though small and scattered among themselves) to hear him, the three girls' eyes widened. "Chloe, that isn't okay."

"Adrien?!" Chloe shrieked in disbelief, and Adrien looked away from his childhood 'friend' to the girl, Marinette, she had pushed down.

He was met with startling blue eyes that were wide as they met his, he smiled at the girl gently. "Are you okay?"

Her gaze shifted to her feet, and she nodded, blush on her cheeks.

"Adrien, what are you doing?!" Chloe pulled on his hand, but he snatched it away, sending her a glare.

"You shouldn't bully anyone, Chloe. It's not right." He stomped off, dragging Nino along. He really hated that Chloe was his only friend other than Nino, but he can't stand by and let her put others down like that. Not anymore.

Hopefully he'd get to read Ladybug's letter, that would make him feel better.

But he never got a letter that day.

* * *

 _Happy Birthday Adrien!_

 _Although your birthday was yesterday._

 _Sorry about that. Chloe had Sabrina on the look-out for any girls with letters and presents coming near your locker, so I wasn't able to get my other letter to you._

 _That makes you seventeen, right? If you're seventeen, then you're older than me by a few months._

 _Also, I made you a scarf, I personally dropped it off at your house (while you were at a photo shoot). No offense, but your mailbox is weird..._

 _Anyways, I hope you like it!_

 _By the way..._

 _Thank you._

 _Lots of love,_  
 _Ladybug_

* * *

Adrien smiled, setting the letter down and lifting the scarf from the unwrapped and opened box, it was a baby blue color, on both ends of the scarf had a design of some sorts, and made of nice fabric. It was handmade, he could tell, and it was something he would treasure forever.

He looked at the last two words on the letter, not knowing why she was thanking him but shrugged it off, placing the scarf around his neck.

He didn't even remember the heartbroken feeling of his father giving him another pen, the same one like ever year, because now he was fine and he felt warm.

 _'No, thank_ you _.'_


End file.
